dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Rift in Time
Rift in Time or Time Rifts is a anomalous temporal phenomenon which is the result of history changes that create fissures in the very fabric of timespace. Overview One of the duties of the Time Patrol is to investigate and deal with these anomalies in order to prevent them from negatively effecting history. However they are not as dangerous as time distortions or Time Machines so as long as they are stable. Large rifts tend to be more stable due to their sheer size thus less likely to cause problems, while normal sized rifts tend to be more dangerous unless the cause of the distortion is dealt with. The Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa has the power to deal with these rifts after they have been properly dealt with and/or their cause has been discovered, though she considers the task itself a real hassle and tends to leave them be if their existence does not pose a threat to the official history or the Time Nest. Time Rifts are a common plot element in the ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' series as well as playing a key role in the story of Dragon Ball Fusions. Types Natural Some Time Rifts can be natural such as the Crack of Time which Chronoa used to imprison and seal Demon God Demigra after his failed attack on the Time Nest in 75 Million Before Age though due to various time distortions created by the Dark Empire and Demigra's Mirage which weakened the barrier that separated it from the rest of the universe allowing Demigra to escape though he discovered that it would allow him to survive the destruction of the Time Nest, allowing Demigra to effectively start over and create his own universe, though unfortunately the Future Warrior managed to travel back in time to stop him and followed Demigra into the Crack of Time where he was forced to transform into his Giant Demon God form. Goku was able to access the Crack of Time using Instant Transmission though with some difficulty, which shocked Demigra as he realized he could have escaped much sooner had he known this was even possible. While physically cut off the flow of time and history, it still has a connection to it as one can see historical events through Time Chasm Crystals inside the Crack of Time. Additionally due to its natural yet anomalous nature, almost anything is possible in it as it does not function under the same physical laws as the rest of the universe, thus allows the Future Warrior to spiritual connect with Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta resulting in the Z-Spirit Kamehameha which allows the Future Warrior to destroy Demigra if they managed to defeat him before Goku shows up. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Towa attempts to use a Wormhole to banish Trunks: Xeno and the second Future Warrior to what she calls the "space in between dimensions" but they are freed by Bardock with a ki blast. Bardock then grabs Mira in a Full-Nelson and pulls Mira into the wormhole trapping both himself and Mira in the place Towa had planned to imprison the two Time Patrollers. The place Mira and Bardock became trapped in is referred to simply as Time Rift and they do battle inside the Time Rift with Bardock transforming into a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3 over the course of his battle with Mira. Bardock defeats Mira who is knocked unconscious which oddly causes the Time Scroll reading the battle to stop until Mira regains consciousness and comes to the realization of what it was he had been lacking while Bardock is no where to be seen. Old Kai and Chronoa note this odd occurrence though Trunks: Xeno and the Conton City Hero surmise that the sudden release of power of Bardock's transformation either destroyed him or was powerful enough to open a portal that allowed Bardock to escape to somewhere in time. Chronoa notes they will probably run into Bardock at some point if he survived. While normally inescapable, Towa was able to use the power contained in Tokitoki's Egg to create another wormhole to free Mira during her attack on the Time Vault in Age 852 during the Warrior from the Demon World Saga before escaping back to Age ???. However, Mira's battle with Bardock had changed him and he revealed that he had discovered he lacked a indomitable will and fighting spirit due to having been created to be the strongest but his defeat had allowed him to develop it causing him to wish to grow past his creator's schematic even if it meant risking overloading his power limiter and even betraying Towa to absorb her and Tokitoki's Egg to transform into his final form only to be defeated by Super Saiyan Blue Goku who retrieved the egg with his Dragon Fist and was killed by the second Future Warrior who became known as the Conton City Hero for putting an end to both Towa and Mira. Both the Crack of Time and the Time Rift have similar properties as they are normally inescapable and can be accessed via Wormhole though again this may apply to all naturally occurring rifts. However, unbeknownst to the Time Patrol, Towa had secretly altered the scroll for Age 774 during her infiltration of the Time Vault preventing Dabura's death before covering her tracks. Dabura hid inside the Crack of Time where he observed the events of his sister's demise in Age ???. Determined to avenge her, Dabura began plotting to increase his own power and that of his genetic nephew Fu, the artificially created offspring of Towa and Mira. Dabura used Demigra's former prison as a base as Earth in Age ??? which had been used by Towa and Mira was known to the Time Patrol. This results in the events of the Infinite History Saga which deals with the Time Patrol's conflict with Dabura and the enigmatic Fu whom Dabura sees as his rightful heir to the throne of Demon Realm. Like his sister and Demigra, Dabura used Dark Magic to alter history and influence people in various timelines such as Future Jiren whom Dabura influenced in joining Goku Black and Future Zamasu's crusade to eliminate mortals forcing the Time Patrol to intervene to correct history. Dabura also formed an alliance with a warrior from an alternate timeline to take revenge on Chronoa whom was captured and imprisoned by Dabura inside the Crack of Time where Chronoa had imprisoned Demigra previously. However, the Conton City Hero and their partner manage to defeat Dabura and his ally, with Dabura being betrayed by Fu who reveals he has no desire for revenge or restoring Demon Realm as he simply prefers to tamper with history as part of his experiments the results of which he uses for the universe's betterment even assisting the Time Patrol in defeating his genetic uncle before escaping to continue his noble but illegal research. Chronoa is freed and returns to the Time Nest with the Conton City Hero. Artificial Regular Regular rifts in time are smaller, yet their power is immense and reflect the strength of those that made the change in history and are usually swarming with brainwashed foes. These rifts give off an evil vibes and because of the power of the ones that create these rifts, the Time Patrol often sends in large groups to tackle them through Expert Missions and are some of the most difficult missions any Time Patroller can face. Fighters within these rifts often powered up by the Supervillain enchantment and enhanced abilities as well as the ability to perform Brainwash Attacks and fire Gigantic Ki Blasts. However in two Expert Missions, the Time Patrol encounter Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta while a second is caused by Super Saiyan Blue Goku. After a Expert Mission is completed, the rift becomes smaller and is more manageable and than rifts that have not been dealt with. Chronoa allows the completed rifts to remain for training purposes, though eventually someone complained about the various rifts scattered across Conton City so Chronoa decided to combine all the completed rifts into one big rift that could be used to access all completed rifts and placed it at the Time Machine Station. However, any uncompleted rifts remain as it is too dangerous to combine them with the larger rift until they have been properly dealt with. Chronoa does this as she considers closing them completely to be a hassle and combining them allows the Time Patrol to continue to use them for training while making the rifts easier to access and removing all the ones that clutter up Conton City. Additionally, Raid Quest rifts also appear though these rifts are temporary and contain extremely powerful enemies, even more powerful than those encountered in Expert Missions. ;Infinite History Rifts As part of the Extra Pack 2 DLC, a rift in time appears inside the Time Nest next to Chronoa's house. Old Kai will stop the Future Warrior from accessing it until they are ready though once they are accessing it will begin the Infinite History Saga in which the Future Warrior and their selected partner deal with Dabura seeking revenge on the Time Patrol after his death in Age 774 had been secretly been prevented by Towa during her infiltration of the Time Nest shortly before her defeat and death in Age ???. Time Miniatures As a result of Towa's creation of the Distorted Time Eggs in a futile effort to replicate Tokitoki's Egg artificially, she and the Time Breakers placed the five she created in several locations. Though they were not as powerful as the real thing, they still had enough power to create large yet stable Time Rift anomalies. Chronoa and the Time Patrol placed these rifts inside Time Miniatures in order to investigate the cause. By helping various inhabitants within the alternate timelines within these rifts, the second Future Warrior who had been called off their investigation of one of these rifts after being selected by Chronoa to take on a critical mission though later allowed to investigate all the rifts by Chronoa at their leisure, the Future Warrior discovers the eggs and Chronoa realizes Towa had been attempting to replicate Tokitoki's Eggs but failed as they can only be produced naturally by the divine bird Tokitoki. After warrior manages to collect all 5 Distorted Time Eggs, Chronoa decides to leave the Time Miniature rifts to remain as she considered getting rid of them a hassle in addition to the fact many Time Patrollers had become fond of them and/or found them useful for training purposes. However the Frieza's Spaceship rift did cause problems as the Frieza Force from that rift's timeline invaded Conton City via wormhole resulting in Frieza's Siege though are defeated by the Time Patrol and the Time Miniature for it is restored to normal. After all the eggs were collected there combined power was enough to produce a natural time distortion as a result of them reacting to Trunks: Xeno's strong desire to save his master in Age 780 which due to Chronoa leaving minor alternations to that timeline caused by their conflict with Future Android 16 and Mira a new timeline is created where an alternate Trunks: Xeno chooses to save Future Gohan leading to the Androids being defeated though it is unclear if the timeline was fixed, erased, or allowed to remain as Chronoa was partially at fault and the alternate Trunks: Xeno's actions were influenced by the time distortion created by the eggs. This shows that while the Distorted Time Eggs are alone only capable of creating large rifts their combined power is strong enough to create time distortions though it is implied Chronoa took steps to ensure the eggs would not create anymore time distortions once she became aware of how dangerous their combined power was. The Work of the Gods As part of the Super Pack 4 DLC in Xenoverse 2, Supervillain Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black uses his Time Ring in conjunction with his scythe which he uses to cut through the very fabric of timespace creating a massive rift in time that connects multiple eras and timelines together allowing Turles, Lord Slug, Meta-Cooler, Broly, and Super Janemba to travel to Age 796 in the altered future timeline. Old Kai states that creating holes in the fabric of time using Time Rings is dangerous. It is dangerous as the creator has no control who or what comes through the rift itself. This fact is what ultimately lead to Fused Zamasu's defeat at the hands of Future Trunks as countless people responded to Future Trunks' desire to protect the integrity of the future by leading their energy to the Spirit Bomb he subconsciously created and channeled into his Light Sword, creating the Sword of Hope which allowed him to physically kill Grotesque Zamasu with his Final Hope Slash, causing the rift to close due to the death of Goku Black's death as a result of Fused Zamasu's physical death and Infinite Zamasu being erased by Future Zeno. Chronoa and Old Kai both noted the role the rift ironically played in Zamasu's defeat. Timespace Rift The Timespace Rift is a massive Time Rift created as a side effect by Tekka and Pinich's wish to Shenron for the Timespace Tournament. The Timespace Rift is a mishmash of various locations from different locations and timelines. Additionally the fabric of timespace is weak to the point using Burst Ki can create time holes that connect it to other timelines allowing people from different timelines to interact. However as it was created to fulfill their wish for the Timespace Tournament it is actually quite stable and there is no indication of the Time Patrol ever attempting to deal with it despite them being mentioned in Jacunks profile and alluded to by Towa. Site Navigation Category:Dimensions